


Summer's End

by Kalira



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (is the prompt), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Autumn, Death, Hades!Shiro, Love, M/M, Persephone!Keith, Reunions, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's time for the change of the seasons, and for the God of Spring to return to his love in the Underworld.





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 28 of [Sheith Month](http://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Death.
> 
> Oh look, it's the story I've been calling 'Death fluffs'!
> 
> It's been a rough weekend and day here; I only just finished this and it's 10:30pm my time. I'm posting it now but I may come back and edit it a little later.

Keith smiled, curling his fingers, feeling the currents of power running back to his hands - the new life of spring and the riot of summer’s energy fading in the death of autumn. He turned away from the expansive window in his room and walked down into the main room of the house.

“Summer is over.” he said, and watched his mother’s eyes widen as she rose with uncharacteristic gracelessness from the table.

Keith didn’t wait, turning and heading for the door out to the mountain with his mother on his heels.

“Keith- _Baby_ , it’s not time yet, I am sure it is not. . .”

Keith disengaged her hands. “Summer is _over_ , and I am returning to the Underworld.” he said, his irritation with her giving way to a broad smile at the thought.

“But Keith. . .”

Keith ignored his mother and nearly ran out onto the mountainside, following the slope down and threading between the trees. They still looked green and bright but Keith could feel the fading life deep in them.

Keith was the very breath of spring, but the death brought by autumn was _beautiful_.

His heart sang as he fled through the forests and fields, winding his way through the outskirts of a farming village - only one, very startled, maiden caught sight of him; feeling impish, Keith blew her a kiss that sprouted a white lily in her hands - and then deeper into wilder woods. He found his way to the deep pit rent into the earth and slipped into the shadows there, the cool darkness wrapping around him even before he ventured deep enough to. . .

Keith felt the pulsing shift of the mortal realm through into the realm of the dead as he crossed it as even most of his fellow deities would not. He sped his steps, threading the protections with ease - this was _his_ home - chafing at the time it took to cross the Styx, and only pausing when he reached the Gates, Cerberus looming overhead.

The great dog rumbled deep in his throats, shifting his paws.

“Hello, handsome boy.” Keith crooned, reaching up as Cerberus lowered first one, then all of his heads to sniff Keith and be petted and scritched. Keith’s blood sparked with the desire to be on deeper into the Underworld, to his final goal, but he had missed the big sweet doof of a dog anyway, and Cerberus wagged his tail, whimpering and whuffing for attention.

Keith lingered with him for a short time, then kissed the top of each of his muzzles and promised to return soon to play. Cerberus whined a little more, but turned his attention back to his guard duties and didn’t fuss for Keith to stay.

Along the road to the palace, shades emerged from the trees and fields, waving to Keith and calling their whispery greetings, some of them tossing ghostly flowers in his path. He smiled and waved back and didn’t pause, but no one expected him to do so - not among the people here.

The palace was cold and quiet, but Keith knew it wasn’t completely unoccupied, even if the shades who acted as servants had been sent away. He threaded through the empty halls almost silently, only a whisper of leather or silk over marble from his steps or his tunic.

He slowed in the doorway to the lesser throne room, finding that the shadows were even deeper here, and the chill. Creeping around the edges of the room and darkest near the centre, where the great throne itself sat, heavy and imposing.

Keith brushed his fingers over his lips, smoothing away a tiny, fond smile. He moved towards the darkest chill, stepping around the tall back of the throne and sliding gracefully into it sideways. He folded his legs up over Shiro’s, snuggling sideways into his husband’s chest and curling an arm around him. “I’m home.” he said simply, tucking his head happily down on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro jumped, letting out a startled sound, then his powerful arms closed around Keith and hugged him tight. “You’re _back_!” he cried delightedly, and Keith hummed with contentment as Shiro cuddled him closer.

“I’m back.” Keith agreed, tipping his head back to look at Shiro. His face was transformed now, dark eyes alight with happiness and his prior scowl softened into a sweet, bright smile. He trailed one hand over Keith’s face, gentle fingertips following the curve of Keith’s cheek and jaw with a faintly awed look in his eyes.

“Summer is over?” Shiro asked quietly, and Keith smiled, curling his fingers around his husband’s and kissing his palm, nuzzling into it.

“Summer is over.” Keith confirmed, shivering with happiness. “Oh, my darling, I missed you _so much_.” He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, holding him tight. Keith had been _longing_ for it to be time to allow the seasons their change.

Shiro stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair, toying with the slender stalks of wheat wound through it, fading golden. Keith shook his head slightly, pursing his lips, and Shiro cupped his jaw and kissed him sweetly.

Keith sank into the kiss, pushing one hand through Shiro’s hair, holding himself close. Shiro moaned quietly, pulling Keith tighter against him and pushing roughly into his mouth, the kiss morphing into a demanding, desperate thing.

Keith melted, clinging to Shiro’s broad shoulders and surrendering willingly.

“My beloved, my flower. . .” Shiro murmured as he finally pulled away, the backs of his knuckles trailing over Keith’s cheek and down his neck. Keith shivered and tipped his head towards the caress, his eyes heavy-lidded. “I ache when you are gone; the only light and life in this place.”

Keith’s heart throbbed, painful and tender, and he caressed Shiro’s face, stroking his hair back and willing a brilliant crimson bloom to his fingers, nudging its stem into coiling around the gathered fabric at Shiro’s shoulder. “And yet no matter how I must go,” Keith’s lips tugged into a frown, for he loved the people who prayed for his spring, and gave life to the world for them freely, but he loathed like poison to be taken from his home, his love, “still always I belong to you, my darling.”

Shiro smiled even as Keith drew back, twisting a lock of his own hair between his fingers, letting it curl and sending the wheat falling away as red prickly poppies twined through the wild strands in their stead. “And now I am home.” He returned Shiro’s smile.

“The most beautiful, wild flower in every realm,” Shiro said, kissing Keith soft and fleeting, hands curling around his hips, “here in my hands.”

“Plucked only by your hands.” Keith said playfully, arching his back and sliding his hands over Shiro’s shoulders and down his muscular arms.

Shiro drew him into a kiss, one arm crossing behind his back to pin him in place. Keith only wriggled and arched closer, giving himself freely as his husband’s kiss pressed loving pleas upon him.


End file.
